PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The elimination of health disparities in Arkansas is an elusive goal because the state's African American population is disproportionately burdened by chronic disease. To address this issue, the state needs, in part, a diverse and highly productive research workforce completing research that can be translated into policies, programs, and environments that reduce disparities and promote health equity. Studies suggest that early stage investigators (ESIs) are most productive when provided with structured support (e.g., mentorship, professional development opportunities, opportunities to collect preliminary data to support extramural grant applications) and that these effects are particularly notable among ESIs who are members of health disparity groups that are underrepresented in science. Thus, the proposed Investigator Development Core (IDC) of the Arkansas Center for Health Disparities will build upon the substantial success of our Exploratory Center of Excellence by including a multilevel model of support and professional development for ESIs who will conduct translatable research that benefits socially disadvantaged African American Arkansans. The overarching goal of the IDC is to expand opportunities for ESIs to engage in multidisciplinary and multilevel minority health and health disparities research that examines chronic disease disparities among socially disadvantaged African American populations. This goal will be achieved through implementation of a pilot studies program that provides structured mentorship (via on- and off-campus mentorship collaborations) while supporting the generation of preliminary data and, subsequently, dissemination of results and submission of extramural grant applications. The IDC will adapt and implement an established pilot project program; provide advisory and technical-support resources for rigorous research design and appropriate statistical analyses; and implement a program of multisource team mentorship for pilot project researchers. These efforts are expected to result in: increased recruitment, retention and advancement of ESIs conducted health disparities research within the Center's thematic focus; and increased health disparities research that informs health policy and program design to reduce disparities.